Kingdom of Heaven
Note: Kingdom of Heaven is part of an alternative version of the history followed in Fairy Tail. The events that unleashed a certain civil war are not part of this universe. Kingdom of Heaven (天国 Tengoku) is a massive floating city whose functions are geared to meet the basic humans’ needs for survival and their constant technological and intellectual advances. It was founded as a shelter against the dragons and today acts as controlling body of several other floating cities as well as an active trading point for the flying ships and where most hunter guilds are located. The city is where the story takes place. Overview Kingdom of Heaven floats above what was once known as Earth Land which today is home to several wild creatures, non-direct descendants of the dragons that are the primary means of obtaining food and magical energy of humans. It is comprised of medieval buildings similar to the famous cities of Fiore, like Magnolia, with futuristic features characteristic of the intellectual advancement of the race that dominated the skies. The city is suspended in the air thanks to the use of large amounts of magical power obtained by the action of the hunter guilds and the use of gravitational magic that is also the way the flying ships floats. The city is designed with propellants that allow its locomotion and docks where flying ships land with goods or travelers from other cities. It is divided into commercial areas, which lie mostly in the docks thanks to constant coming of people, residential areas, which are near commercial areas and that are composed of buildings that house a bunch of people to conserve the limited space of the kingdom, administrative areas, where government agencies are located; and industrial areas where factories are founded. It is equipped with coping mechanisms that collects water from the clouds and places for the cultivation of plants and vegetables. Notable Locations Government Celestial Sphere The policy of Heaven is based on aristocratic principles and therefore is controlled by the most skilled people of the society in question, the Celestial Sphere. It is a group composed of five persons to whom is given the policy-making power and the responsibillty for controlling the city and all stocks that compose the various branches of floating communities. The group members are appointed from their performance as a citizen and their social importance, and take the place of a member when it dies or withdraws from office. Hunter Guilds A Hunter Guild is a type of governmental organization that plays an important role in the Kingdom of Heaven. They are composed of specialized mages in hunting creatures that inhabit the old continent and are responsible for the distribution of magical power obtained through the hunting to the city and other floating communities, as well as to the flying ships. The guild members are as respected as the Celestial Sphere and mages are usually entering the command of the Kingdom. Population Notable Citizens Trivia Category:Location Category:Locations Category:Mobile Location Category:City